Fairytale Immortals
by ReginasDreams
Summary: {Regina Centered} Everyone is sent back to the Enchanted Forest. A twist for Regina where she will live and what is to become of her. The darkness inside grows and will it consume her? (Inspired by a fic I read) WARNING: non-consensual in SOME parts (not many) Some SwanQueen feels and MANY FairyQueen feels. Vampires.
1. Drink of the Immortals

**(I was inspired by another fic to write this)**

* * *

_~Its been years since Storybrooke was destroyed by Regina and Rumplestiltskin. The townspeople were homesick. In Regina's love for Henry, and somewhat friendships starting to build, she and Rumple created a new 'curse' that would return them to the Enchanted Forest.~_

After they returned, Snow did something that shocked everyone, including the one this action was targeted to. Snow forgave Regina, not completely though. Regina was to live with the Charmings to be supervised. Henry was excited because he got to have both mothers with him. Regina wasn't happy about being babysat by the people ho annoyed her the most.

Regina laid upon her bed. She stared at the ceiling wondering why she was having these feelings. They weren't good nor bad; just confusing. Being back made her remember someone she hurt and loved. She missed Tinkerbell. She always did. They knew each other so shortly but she still had those feelings. Regina then heard a noise and sat straight up. "What the—" Suddenly an immense tiredness came over her. She fought to keep her eyes open, but she couldn't. Then she fall back on to the bed and slept. Regina's eyes opened slowly. She tried to move but found her hands bound to her bed. After everything comes into focus there sat Tinkerbell in a sexy, but elegant black top and pants. She let her blonde hair down. Regina tried to use magic to free herself, but she did not prevail. Tink must have cuffed her with a magic binding bracelet. Then she crawled slowly up to Regina's face. She flipped her hair to one side and caressed Regina's face.

"So tender and ignorant. You know what's happening." Tink's face came close to Regina's. "Kiss me," she whispered into her majesty's ear.

Regina felt a sudden rush of pleasure. Tinkerbell had forced her hand into Regina's pants and into her panties. The longer she avoided the kiss pleasure increased until it was almost unbearable. Finally she kissed Tinkerbell. Then it got worse. Tink began to finger Regina. Regina was in tears. "Stop...please..." Regina begged. Her body was and mind were dissonant. She hated the feeling she was receiving, though it felt wonderful.

Tink moved in close to Regina again. She kissed her luscious lips. "Why should I? You're enjoying it..." Tink then kissed down Regina's neck. "I can increase the sensation," she said seductively. Then Regina felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her eyes shut tight and she winced. Then in the next few seconds that pain turned into a sensation she has felt before but never to this extreme. Regina moaned softly and then as it continued, loudly. Next the rush because so intense she felt like she would explode, she climaxed.

Tinkerbell quickly moved in and kissed Regina. For some reason Regina couldn't resist kissing back. She felt like she was being controlled. Then she tasted something strange. Regina pulled away from Tink. There was a little trickle of blood that overflowed her lower lip. Then Tinkerbell untied Regina. "You're turn..." Regina's body didn't feel like her own. She didn't want to move but it felt right to. Magic had to be the answer. Regina moved over Tink's body and touched her where she was being touched. They kissed and touched each other for a while until Regina couldn't go anymore.

"I will be back in three days, behave." Regina blinked and Tink was gone. "Behave," Regina whispered. "What the hell does that mean?"

Regina got up and went to a mirror to check her neck. It was a burning pain she felt. When she walked in front of the mirror. She had to do a double take. Regina reflection looked as is she was fading. She looked translucent. She could see everything behind her and only a little bit of herself. "What the..." Then she turned her attention to her neck. Blood was flowing slowly from two little punctures. This is in the same area that Tink bit her. Regina was trying to tell her what she thought happened didn't. She cleaned off her wound and changed in to night clothes. She laid back in bed again and slept.

When she awoke the next day the clouds covered the sun. Regina got dressed into a black shirt with black leather pants and boots. When she walked down the corridors every reflective objects showed her reflection getting weaker and weaker. Regina tried to shrug of the thought that came to mind.

When passed a few of the help they seems to move in slow motion and she could hear their heart beat. She looked out of the corner of her yes and she could see a glowing stream entangled in their bodies. She could see the veins and arteries. The hearts glowed at different intensities. Regina saw the strongest glowing one and an acute thirst was created. She swallowed hoping it would leave, but it wouldn't.

"Excuse me ladies may I talk to him for a moment..." Regina pointed to a strong looking man. The others stood there like idiots. "Alone," she said coldly. The women left the area. Then Regina pulled him into an empty closet and stared at him. "What is this about Regina," he asked. Regina just kept staring until she couldn't take stalling anymore. Her iris color crept in to a scarlet red with a teal ring around the pupil. Her bloodlust was taking over. This put her into a trance. He tried to step back but he hit a wall.

Regina grabbed his neck and pulled it to her mouth. Her eyes closed and she bit down. She drank and it tasted so good. It was better then any food or drink she has ever had. She felt stronger too. When she let go of her victim he fell down. She had trained him dry but she could see a faint flicker of life in him. It was a clean kill so far, but Regina didn't stop. She plunged her hand into his chest. She ripped his heart out. It was faintly glowing. Then she squeezed it and crushed it. "Can't have another me run around this palace." Then she snapped out of the trance.

She stepped back and looked at what she had done. It surprised her even though all of the murder she's caused before. Her fear was realized. She was indeed a vampire. She made sure to wipe the blood from her lips and she disappeared into smoke. She reappeared in her room. She looked in the mirror and in the faint reflection her eyes were brown again.

Two more days pass and Regina had rarely left her room. She sat on the bed and the sun peeked out from behind the clouds. Its rays touched her hand but it did not burn. It gave her a numbing feeling instead. She tried to conjure a fireball but nothing. The sun nulls out her abilities, magical or vampire. She moved out of the sun and into a the shadows.

Then a knock came to her door. "Come in..." Regina said weakly. The door opened and it was Henry. "Hi mom," he said as he headed to her for a hug. Regina was weary of being close to him. Nevertheless she hugged him. "What's going on? We haven't seen you in days," Henry asked her. She had to think of a lie and quick.

"I just haven't been feeling well or like myself," she replied with her weak voice. It was true. Regina wasn't herself and never will be again. She was a monster by definition now. Henry spent the day with Regina just talking and playing silly games. As the day went on though, Henry seemed more and more like a good 'snack' for Regina.

"Henry, you have to leave. I'm not feeling well again." Henry understood and left. Regina just wondered around her room for the rest the evening. As the sun went down. Someone entered Regina bedchamber. "Hello Tink," Regina said in an icy voice. Tink placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. "Hello Regina," she said sweetly.

"Don't be all sweet with me." Regina pulled away. She turned to Tink. "I can feel it. I can feel it growing. I can feel my darkness multiply within me. You turn me into monster" Regina was furious with Tinkerbell, but Tink just laughed in her face. "I made you the monster? That was just the finishing job. You were already a monster to begin with." Regina now was livid. She cupped Tink's throat with her and held her in the air. "Why did you do this," Regina demanded to know. Tink was able to say the word 'revenge' and then Regina dropped her.

"Revenge for what," Regina asked. Tink looked Regina dead in the eye and spoke, "For breaking my heart." Tink looked like was going to cry. Regina tried to think back to what she was talking about. Then she remembered. After Tinkerbell lost her wings they had an affair together. Regina loved Tink and didn't mean to hurt her, but apparently she did. "Tink..."

"I traveled in the forest alone and was bitten by a cursed bat and now look at me! A monster! All because you couldn't accept happiness." Tink was on the verge of tears. "And now I've created a new darker you. You won't be able to fight it. You are going to be a dark vampire. My dark vampire." Regina was shocked and confused. "How the hell am I yours exactly?"

"The other night was more then me turning you," Tink said with a smirk. Regina was getting annoyed. "Then what did you do?" Tink walked up to Regina's ear and whispered, "We are mates now..." Then she kissed Regina's cheek.


	2. The First Hunt

**gore, yay**

* * *

"What do you mean mates," Regina asked nervously. She secretly was kinda happy. She finally was able to see Tink again. She felt an overwhelming feeling inside her. She want to hug Tinkerbell and she didn't know why.

"Well, now the affection we once had for each other is now amplified." Tink continued to explain how thyme can read each others mind and such. Regina didn't know what to think. She went to sit on her bed and Tink followed her. "I know its a lot to take in, but you'll get use to it. You'll get use to this new life." Tinkerbell placed her hand on Regina's lap. Regina took and held Tink's hand.

Tink was right the affection Regina had was growing slowly, but so was the blackness of her heart. "I see a future where you are queen; not just of this land, but you would be queen of the vampires." Tink rested her head on Regina's shoulder. They sat there for a few moments. Then Tink spoke up, "When was your last feed?" Regina gulped. She was so thirsty and weak. Her throat burned from her lack of blood consumption.

"Two days ago," she said weakly. Tink stood up and pulled Regina up with her. "I'm going to teach you the fun of feeding." Tinkerbell then walked to the balcony and began to scale the wall downwards. The didn't have an anchor but she somehow was able to cling to the wall. She waved for Regina to follow. So Regina did follow and they crawled all the way to the ground.

They walked swiftly to the near by village. It was dark and the humans were putting out their candles and readying for bed when they arrived. Regina could sense the fresh blood pumping through every one of the villagers. She saw the veins and was resisting taking a bite. Tink whispered to her how to properly pick her prey. She had to sense the strongest beating heart. The one that beat the calmest. Regina closed her eyes and listened. Her acute hearing found a man putting away wood for his fireplace. She walked over and began to talk to him.

"Hello, would you like some help," she asked with a smile. He said, "No, I don't want a beauty like you getting hurt. They are some heavy pieces of wood." Regina laughed a bit and picked a log up with one hand and put it in the stack. The man was in awe. He smiled at her. Then Regina looked into his eyes. She walked away slowly motioning for him to follow her. They met behind his house and he pinned her to the wall. She bit her lip and then the kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Next Regina licked his neck, closed her eyes, and bit down. He yelped and winced. The red liquid poured down her throat. It tasted amazing, so succulent. Her thirst was slowly being quenched. She was weakening him and Regina was too strong to fight against. She was abnormally strong for a new vampire.

She let go and threw him to the side with force. Tink then appeared near her. Regina had blood all over her mouth. "How did it feel," Tinkerbell asked. "I loved it," Regina responded with confident tone. Tink then kissed Regina, removing most of the blood from her mouth. Regina kissed back wrapping her arms around Tink's waist. She moved away form Tinkerbell. "What do we do with him? I can feel his heart beating." Regina asked a valid question. "Rip his heart out with two options, eat it and her becomes your minion or crush it." Regina made up her mind.

She moved to her body and plunged her hand into his chest. She torn his heart from his body. His heart was slowly beating and glowed a scarlet color. Regina took one bite and then crushed the heart into ash. "Your mine now," she spoke with great villainy. Tink the got her fill and they returned to the palace.

"There is no queen of the vampires, but I think you would be an excellent and sexy choice." Tink continued to tease Regina all night. Regina could read Tinkerbell's thoughts and Tink wanted sex. Regina however was reluctant to join in what Tink wanted. Her love and affection for her mate was growing. Her feelings that for so long dwindled are returning full force.

"Tink, you should get out of here before someone sees. The sun is coming up." Tinkerbell agreed with Regina. "See you in the evening, my creature of the night," Tink said as she kissed Regina's forehead. The she left for her home in the forest. Regina wasn't tired at all. She was looking outside and just watched everything till someone walked in the room. She could tell who it was just by his scent. It was Henry.

Regina turned around and looked over at Henry. He was so adorable. Henry was to be 13 in a few days. She walked over to him and hugged him. Regina thought about how he was Emma's little prince when he was her's all his life. This made her enraged. In her anger she did something she promised herself she wouldn't do. Her mouth clamped down on Henry's neck.

"Ack, mom what are you doing? Regina," he cried as she drained him. She almost instantly let go after hearing him speak. She backed away from Henry. "Henry I'm... I'm sorry. " It took a few moments for everything to sink in. Regina helped clean up the bitten area.

"So what now," Henry asked in a low and quiet voice. Regina stayed mute, but after a few times of being asked 'what now' she spoke, "You're my little prince again." She kissed her cheek when she was done cleaning the bite mark area. Henry actually smiled instead of being angry. "So I'm a vampire now?" Regina chuckled cutely. "Yes, Henry, you're my little prince of the night." She was happy he was willing to embrace his new life. "I can't wait to tell Emma!" Henry started to head for the door, but Regina used her enhanced speed to meet him at the door. "You can't tell Emma, Snow, you can't tell anyone." Henry looked sad now.

"But..." Regina started. He looked at her with bright eyes. "You get to meet your other mommy tonight." Henry looked confused. "Other mom," he asked. Regina messed with his hair and smiled. "Yes, my prince. You have another mother; my mate, Tinkerbell. I know it sounds odd but its true." Henry didn't know whether to laugh or not. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone and that she would meet Regina back at here bedchamber that night.

Regina stayed in her bedchamber as usual. She looked into her mirror and in her translucent reflection she saw her skin was paler then usual. She was almost pale as snow. Her hair looked darker and her eyes were turning into dark rust color with a hint of dull cyan around the pupil. She had hoped her eye color wouldn't change because she would be noticed easier, but it was. She touched her face and it was cold. She could feel the darkness in her mind and heart growing. It was like turning back back the clock to the Evil Queen days, but stepping the evil into overdrive. "Regina," a familiar voice said. She turned around to see her lover Tinkerbell. Regina had never had a rush of happiness like this before. They walked over to each other.

"Tink," Regina said with a smile. Tink kissed Regina on the lips letting her fangs touch her lip as she pulled away. She moved Regina's hair to one side and brushed her hand against her neck. "May I?" Regina didn't know what to expect but allowed it. Tink pulled Regina extremely close and tilted her body. Then she punctured Regina's neck. Regina moaned, it didn't hurt at all. In fact having her blood sucked from her body by her mate felt so good. No not good, wonderful. It was turning her on too. It felt better then an orgasm, which she was about to have. She moaned again and then Tink let go.

"How was that," Tinkerbell asked. Regina just kissed Tink's neck and returned the favor until the door opened. She quickly let go of Tink's neck.

Henry was the one who entered the room. "Hey Henry, how is my little prince?" Henry paid less attention to Regina and more on Tinkerbell. He was mesmerized by her beauty. "You picked a good one mom," he joked. Regina looked back at Tink and smiled. "I couldn't ask for anyone else," she replied. Tink was walked over to Henry. "Henry are you thirsty?" Henry grasped his throat and spoke with a raspy voice, "Yes I am." Regina and Tink showed him the way down the castle and the village. This time no one was outside.

Henry swallowed, for he could sense everything around him. He had a strong heart so he could sense equally strong hearts. Just as Tinkerbell taught Regina she taught Henry. Regina and Tink watched as he took he first bite. Regina was kind of proud of him. She savored this moment. Although when he was done he was reluctant to rip out the heart. Regina got annoyed with his cowardliness and did it for him. Regina squeezed the heart slowly cause the victim so much pain. She took joy in crushing it. She was becoming something she never wanted to be again, but worse.

Tink, Regina, and Henry return to the palace. Regina helped clean up Henry before the sun rose. Then Henry went off to his part of the castle. Regina was losing her strength as the sun began to rise. She laid in bed and under the covers. Then she felt Tink's presence next to her. She didn't move, but Tink laid her arm on Regina and held her.

They snoozed until someone opened the door. Regina could feel the angst in the room. Then she opened her eyes and found Emma looking at them. "Um, Regina, what the hell are you doing?" Emma was confused at the sight. Regina propped herself up on the bed and smiled. Emma's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Regina's fangs, though retractable, were still very visible. Emma clenched her fists and asked angrily, "Did you do this Tinkerbell?" Tink laughed at Emma and explained, "Oh yeah I did. I freed the true queen Regina is inside." Then she kissed Regina's bare shoulder. "We are mates," Regina continued. She had started to fully embrace her new life.

Emma couldn't believe the feelings she was having; fear, anger, and jealousy. She walked forward toward Regina, who was now standing in her gown, and she was ready to punch her. Then Henry walked in the room. "Emma," Henry said quietly. Emma turned around and looked at the boy. His eyes were red and slightly teal. "Not you... Regina what the hell did you do," Emma screamed as she turned around. Regina took her by the neck and whispered, "I took my son back." Then Regina let go of her and coldly said, "Now get out of my chamber." Emma stormed out with a livid mindset.

Regina sent Henry out of the room. She conversed with Tinkerbell about what to do. "She will tell Snow and the idiot Charming," Regina said in disgust. Tink assured her everything will be fine. "They will see who the real ruler of this land is. The vampires need a queen, but never had we found one. Now though we have the most beautiful and fair queen." Tink brushed the back of her hand in Regina's cheek. Regina hinted a smile. Her, queen? Regina thought about it and the darkest part wanted it. That part is turning in to the dominant Regina.

Then Regina made a sly smirk and pulled Tink close to her. "As your Queen, I need to be pleased." She brushed away Tinkerbell's hair. Next she slowly bit into her. She drank from her lover as they moaned. Regina then let go of her grasp on Tink's neck. Tink was now excited and her cheeks where bright rose red. She pushed Regina onto the bed and moved on top of her. They kissed as Tink's hand moved to grasp Regina's breast and fondled with them roughly.

"I'm enjoying this," she said seductively under her breath. Her hand moved down Tink's body and in between her legs. It was wet, extremely wet. Regina play around with Tink's and her private areas. She fingered her slowly. Tink was doing the same to Regina. As time passed it came to the best part, the orgasm. Their hands on each other and their lips met, they climaxed.

After their bodies calmed Regina spoke tenderly, "There will not be one, but two queens of our kind." She turned to Tinkerbell. "You are to be queen too, my queen. Now we must be cleaned up soon. Henry will probably return." Tink agreed and Regina got dressed into a black shirt and pants with red and purple trimmed corset.

"You need to compete against two others though. They want to be queen but the have no chance against you." Regina knew they would be no match for her. She was stronger then ever. She was strong magically before, but now her fighting skills, strength, and power in general have increased. "Bring them here. We shall see who deserves the crown," Regina said calmly. Tink used magic for the first time in front of her in the longest time. She disappeared into red smoke. She said she would be back in a day or two.


End file.
